


Hell Frozen Night

by voidvoid48



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvoid48/pseuds/voidvoid48
Summary: "I can't sleep like this.""I as well." There was another silence. Alastor would be the one to break it. "...would you like to..." Trying to find the formal words to use, the deer fumbled. The blizzard outside hid his cheeks' tint. "...perhaps... hold each other?"A RadioDust story.Undergoing Remake. Remade chapters: (2/???)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the chapters not followed up by "RE" are outdated, and quite flawed! The remake is much better I'd say. Read at your discretion.

"I cannot believe it Tom! It's actually... snowing?!"

"Neither can I, Katie! This has been the first snowfall demons have seen in thousands of years, and the first time for us! Make sure to go outside and enjoy it... if you can stand the freezing temperatures, at least!"

The TV was turned off promptly, Husk muttering to himself about the lack of any decent entertainment as he cracked open a bottle of booze... only to find that the contents had frozen. "Oh, fuck off."

Sitting on a barstool was Angel, shaking as he held himself. Wearing his usual outfit, his skin was exposed, obviously not equipped for handling a winter setting. "Damn... I am _not_ enjoying this."

"Cheer up, Angel! This could be the only time in our lives that we get to witness snow!" Charlie was on the opposite spectrum, having prepared just the perfect outfit for something like this. A scarf, beanie, and trench coat accentuated her bright, cheerful personality. Vaggie was also prepared, wearing earmuffs, a sweater, and sweatpants. Husk had his own fur jacket, snow pants, and ushanka. It seemed like everyone was prepared except for him.

Typically, Angel had the right outfit for the right time, having a number of ensembles prepared. The cold, however, was not something he ever thought of. Charlie was right: in all the years he had lived, he had never seen or felt snow. It was pretty great... at least, for the first hour. Now the cold was really getting into his skin. "I'm not kidding... I will pay whoever has a spare long sleeve."

Experiencing a similar dilemma, on the other side of the bar table, was Alastor. Although he was still smiling widely, he was very visibly shivering, his teeth subtly chattering. "W-what a... splendid occasion!" Carefully, he lifted his mug of hot chocolate, the liquid threatening to spill from the constant vibrating. It was a miracle he was able to drink without a drop falling.

"Can't you just use your magic to heat yourself up?" Angel inquired, and Alastor shook his head disappointedly.

"I'll exhaust myself trying to stay warm on pure magic... but nonetheless, today is truly a rare day to be celebrated!" Of course, in his mind, this was torture. Seeing the white flakes fall was a pleasant change, the a sky a reddish white instead of its normal deep, blood red. But, no demon was used to this kind of temperature. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to buy proper clothing as well, leaving the deer and spider to freeze as the other 3 celebrated. There was no way they could buy anything now either, as the stores would most likely all be closed, or sold out. Not wanting to show weakness and maintain his cheerful facade, he tried his best to ignore it.

"Seriously... I'm gonna fucking freeze to death here." As Angel said this, Alastor looked, remembering something.

"Hmm." Angel's attention was also caught as he saw the radio demon staring intently, along with the faint sound of white noise. He knew this to usually happen when the deer was concentrating.

Tracing Alastor's eyes, the spider blushed, though it would most likely be mitigated by the cold. A hand instinctively drifted up to his chest. Was he really looking at...?

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing at all!" The response was swift, and Alastor was proud of his answer, eyes closed with that chattering grin. Angel wasn't convinced by this, part of him hoping that what he was thinking really was what Alastor was thinking. On any other normal day, Angel's advances would be rejected. But at this very moment especially, it would _really_ be nice to hold someone right now. Angel shot his shot again.

"Oh, come on! You know what I'm thinking." Leaned over Alastor with frustration, the latter leaning back as well.

"What ever are you implying, my effeminate fellow?"

"Ugh, whatever... I'm going to my room. I'm actually going to die." Angel would not come out for the rest of the day, understandably. The hotel didn't have heat, but at the very least, there were a ton of blankets to use. For some time, it seemed as if it'd be enough.

But soon, night would fall, and the temperature would dive even more steeply. Twisting and turning in his bed, Angel was worried he'd actually die. Of course, demons couldn't die by these sorts of means, but it was still very uncomfortable. He wouldn't be able to sleep like this. Desperately, he held his countless blankets around himself.

"This isn't going to work..." This was the last straw. At this point he got up, leaving his room, his mind set on what he wanted. Unbeknownst to him, someone was thinking just the same thing.

* * *

In the end, he did resort to relying on his powers to keep him warm. But, magic required full concentration, and when he'd doze off, he'd wake from the chill quickly. Surrounding himself with many pillows and blankets helped, but it was not enough. Looking at the time, it was almost midnight. The deer groaned into a pillow, twirling around once more for a perfect spot, but to no avail. It was just too cold.

Then, he thought back to Angel. Immediately, he imagined the spider's multiple arms and fluff. Blushing lightly, he placed his hand over his face. The radio demon was offered... something. He was no stranger to Angel's many advances. Eyes blinking and staring at the ceiling, he sat up.

"Maybe..." Opening his door and stepping out into the hallway, he was surprised to see that someone was already there.

"...fancy meeting you here."

"Uh... yeah." There was an awkward silence, as both of them had something to say. They waited each other out.

"It's... much colder than I had anticipated." Alastor spoke lowly.

"Yep, it's pretty crazy. I can't sleep like this."

"I as well." There was another silence. Again, Alastor would be the one to break it. Angel's nerves had gotten to him, quite literally frozen in place. "...would you like to..." Trying to find the formal words to use, the deer fumbled. The blizzard outside hid his cheeks' tint. "...perhaps... hold each other?"

The question surprised the spider, his eyes noticeably widening. "What?"

The deer immediately interjected, realizing what he said could be left to many interpretations. "No sex jokes. And no inappropriate touching."

Angel was still in disbelief at what exactly he was hearing. All this time, countless attempts passed, he never thought he'd see the day Alastor would actually invite him to lay even a finger on the deer. Even Alastor seemed unsure of himself, quickly escaping the stare and going into his room. Of course, the spider followed shortly after, closing the door. Stepping in, it was the first time he had seen the radio demon's room, and wow, was it a total upgrade over the others. The bed was a regal design, the furniture was all brand new, and the scent of cinnamon and roses filled the air. It even had a fireplace, though the flame's presence seemed to not heat the room much at all. Alastor noticed the spider marveling.

"It's all temporary. Once I fall asleep, it'll look and feel just like the other rooms." Angel was still hesitant and just took a seat. Alastor waited, but Angel just sat, looking away.

"For someone who always jokes about making love to me, you seem scared. Do I intimidate you that much?"

"That's not it. This could still be an out of season April Fool's joke." Already thinking this was likely the case, Angel looked to the door, sighing.

"Do you want it to be?"

Finally, Angel laid down on his side, facing Alastor. "...no."

"Well. I didn't invite you here to lay away from me." Carefully, Alastor initiated contact by simply placing his hand over Angel's. Angel blushed deeply, this being the last thing he expected to happen next. The radio demon's grin wasn't present, him looking impassive. His red eyes easily penetrated the others' nervous, anxious ones. "If you're going to touch me, now is the time."

"Seriously, can you stop... you're acting as if this is some sort of deep thing." Angel let out a giggle as he brought a hand to his own mouth. Alastor's indifference turned into playfulness.

"No, you are the one acting like this is something deep. You're blushing so much." He gently brought a claw to the spider's cheek, causing Angel's laughter to cease. He felt the warmth of his flesh and saw the pink hue, seemingly growing. Angel's eyes were glued onto his, as if hypnotized. Finally, he pulled Angel towards him, embracing the other completely. The spider melted in the deer's embrace, his own arms also wrapping around the deer's slender build. Pushing his chest against Alastor, it was the other's turn to blush.

"Don't make it weird." Angel teased, and Alastor rolled his eyes, nuzzling onto the top of Angel's head.

"It is only weird if you make it so. I'm doing this purely to stay warm." Angel could've sworn that he felt a kiss, but he pushed this aside as his own imagination. No more words would be spoken. As they both relaxed and relished in each other's heat and touch, they soon were able to rest, feeling a warmth and comfort that could only be attained from having another present. Both would get the best sleep they had ever had in their entire lives in hell that hell frozen night, intertwined in each other's grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter entertains you. It's a bit longer than normal. Updates have been slower due to me having to do a chapter each of "Caliber" and this story. The next chapter may be spicy, if you know what I mean.

"Good morning."

Angel had his eyes closed, yet somehow, Alastor knew he was awake. They had stayed in the same position they had slept in the previous night, their arms still wrapped around one another. Opening his eyes to the voice that called to him, he didn't expect to be so close to the source. One thing that struck Angel when he first met the radio demon were his eyes. They were so big, wide, and the redness of them stared into the depths of whoever he looked at. It had always intimidated Angel. Every single time his advances were rejected, he was met with that gaze. At this moment in time, he was again entranced, but not by fear. His heart throbbed like a harp's chord; a gentle pluck that sent waves throughout his body. This look was different.

"Good morning." Angel replied and dared to move, his hands moving to Alastor's waist. Understandably, the deer squirmed, pupils shrinking in alertness. His shoulders came up, and he was still. But he relaxed as the spider found what he was looking for: his hands. Their fingers linked with one another. Stunning Angel, Alastor seemed to blush at this, his pupils dashing off to one side. Amusement danced across Angel's features, opposing the other's slightly annoyed pout as the radio demon noticed the teasing smirk.

"You are so..." Alastor began, but the last half of the sentence was forgotten. He rose from his blanket and looked the other way towards the window. It was still cold, the ice and white from outside obscuring everything. Their hands separated.

"I'm so what?" Angel inquired, crawling to slink his four arms around the deer's torso. Again, Alastor became rigid, ears flicking up. The spider's previous amusement turned into a soft giggle.

"It's... nothing." Turning around, Angel looked to be surprised yet again.

Alastor tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"

"...you're smiling."

"But, I'm always smiling."

Angel shook his head. "No. It's... different."

Looking at the spider, his smile seemed to shift a little as if he was unsure of himself. "Well... all I can say is, I'm fully dressed right now. Certainly." Alastor left the room promptly, not waiting for a response. Angel's eyes tracked him until he left the room, closing the door. Behind the door, the deer laid his back against the frame. A hand moving up to his chest, he took a few deep breaths, finding this fluttering sensation within him. Pleasant, yet it was a feeling that yearned, aching like an itch waiting to be scratched. He started down the hallway. His grin closed into a simple, small smile, hand still over his trembling heart.

"Perhaps..."

* * *

Angel left the room a little later, his mind still frazzled from everything that had happened the past night. It was so strange to see Alastor act this way, the affections they shared with each other coming out of nowhere. It was as if this was all a dream. The cold had made them bond so intimately; or at least, Angel hoped that's what it was. Doubts formed in his head though as he recalled what the radio demon had told him. 'I'm doing this purely to stay warm.' Even with this doubt, he couldn't help but be excited, an extra spring in his step as he practically danced his way to the lobby. Doing a spin as he sat, he was blooming like a flower in spring. While Charlie and Vaggie seemed to be pretty happy, Husk was not amused, bags under his eyes as he held a mug of coffee.

"Well, aren't you the bright whippersnapper today." Husk sounded like an undertaker who just got finished with their shift.

"Yep! Slept really, really well last night." Angel couldn't keep himself from grinning, his cheeks flushing as he replayed the scenes in his head again. "The best sleep I've ever had, really!"

"Yeah? Well good for you. This weather fuckin' sucks. Didn't get a single wink." Eyes squinting, the bartender sunk into his scarf, letting out a 'brrr.' Finally, Angel felt the cold settle in at this as if Husk's reaction was contagious. Looking left and right for someone he knew could relate, he noticed that very someone wasn't present.

"Did you happen to see Alastor?"

"He went out." The cat was muffled by his scarf, and his eyes were closed.

"Hmm... got any extra coffee?"

"Make it yourself."

* * *

Alastor appeared in the store, shadows revealing his form of red. He was glad to see they were open today. As expected, the store was rather jam packed. This was one of the only stores that sold winter apparel, the others forgoing the possibility of the current weather they were having.

"Oh, excellent. This is what I'm looking for."

Once others noticed him, they parted into two sides like double doors. The chatter suddenly became quiet. The radio demon smiled at this and went on ahead, the long line disappearing. His reputation allowed him some small benefits like this.

"What are you looking to buy, sir?" The salesman was a short mouse, and spoke meekly before the much taller demon. Either he was shy, or knew the reputation of the demon before.

"Hmm... your finest, furriest, fluffiest blanket!" Alastor proclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"Right away, sir..."

In the demon metropolis, there was still some semblance of civility. There were still certain rules and regulations to follow. Some demons excelled at certain skills more than others, and as a result, there were still a trading and currency system. Even as a well known, powerful figure, Alastor couldn't just come in and make demands; king of hell or peasant, you had to have the penny to receive. Money wasn't an issue for Alastor anyways.

"How's this, sir?"

"Hmm... that looks just about right. My thanks, fellow!"

Being given a generous tip, the mouse bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you very much for your business."

"Hmm..." Just as Alastor was about to leave though, something caught his eye. "...how much for those?"

* * *

"Our sincerest apologies for the delay. Traffic was... _hell_ , as you can imagine! Hahaha... hell."

"...leave the jokes to me, Tom."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, we apologize for having to ruin your day even more, but this cold may be staying for much longer. Our experts here have told us that this storm may last for even months!"

"Oh for fuck's sake... more of this, and I'll become the first ever ice spider in existence." By now, Angel's brightness had faded as the cold once again attacked him. The storm seemed to slow down for a few hours, but it was back at full force by the afternoon. The news confirmed this, and worse. Looking outside, there was nothing but white, and the demons who were outside looked like statues that had been animated to life; struggling to move, sluggish. He wondered why they even tried. The entrance to the hotel opened shortly after, and it was one of the figures he had seen. Oddly, it looked familiar up close, it moving into the lobby very, very slowly, entire body covered in snow. The group's interest was caught as they all stared at it. Eventually, it made it to a barstool, then sat.

"...huh." Charlie walked up to it, and gave the unknown thing a simple poke. Like dust, the snow all fell off at once. It was a slightly paler Alastor, hugging himself with a shopping bag in hand. The first demon ice deer in existence.

"Gr... greetings, everyone!"

"Geez, are you trying to get yourself killed? What were you doing out there?" Husk seemed to be doing better now, having stacked three jackets now.

"It looks like someone went shopping." Vaggie remarked as she looked at the bag that had somehow remained in good condition under the snow.

"Indeed. I have decided to make an investment... in this!" Proudly, he took out a short red trenchcoat and a black/red striped scarf. It looked expensive. Nothing less to be expected of the radio demon. Besides that, he took out a white long sleeve, earmuffs in the shape of cat ears, and a white/pink scarf.

"Wow, didn't think you'd pick out something other than red." Charlie commented.

"Actually, these are for someone else." Grinning, he looked to Angel and handed them over. Angel was genuinely surprised, pointing at himself in question.

"Really? You... seriously didn't have to."

"I wanted to. See if it fits."

Angel tried on the sweater and was glad to see the measurements were just right, his arms fitting in, and not without stretching the fabric. "It's perfect. And the earmuffs are really cute too! Um..." They had caught each other's eyes for just a moment. Alastor was perfectly fine with this, his toothy grin disappearing under a gentle smile. Angel looked away, feeling heat come onto his face. "T... thanks."

Charlie, Husk, and Vaggie looked at each other, detecting a different atmosphere, checking if they all had the same thought. Seeing each other's identical looks, they definitely were thinking the same thing.

"It is my pleasure, Angel Dust."

"Oh, get a rooooom!" Husk bellowed, and he and Vaggie started laughing, leaving the deer and spider to blush.

* * *

Angel took to wearing his new gifts, enjoying the warmth they brought. This wasn't just ordinary clothing either; this had to be enchanted with something. Angel didn't know much about magic, but thin clothing like this definitely couldn't stave off these kinds of temperatures. They were surely maintained by some sort of potion, or whatever nonsense could give such abilities. However, as much as Angel enjoyed the comfort, he worried. As night fell, temperatures dove sharply once more, the freeze penetrating the properties of his new clothing, though not so much that he couldn't sleep. In his bed, laying under some covers, he felt fine. This would be more than enough to sleep.

This was what he worried about.

His lips pursed and he looked outside solemnly. He thought back to the events of the other night again. Earlier, he was happy to remember these memories. He had been anticipating tonight. With these gifts, there was no need to go to Alastor. Surely, Alastor felt the same way with his new clothes too. Hugging himself, he felt tears. His sorrow catching up quick upon recognition, he sobbed quietly, holding a pillow.

"Why am I crying? Fuck's sake." Hearing his door creak open, he immediately wiped his tears and sat up, though didn't face the other direction.

"Angel, dear." Of course it was him. Turning, he looked with just one eye, black and red meeting scarlet. "I've purchased something else. Would you like to try it with me?"

Looking away again, Angel cried harder, but smiled, tears of sadness quickly shifting to a different light.

"Angel? Are you...?" Before he could finish, Angel dove for Alastor, hugging tightly. Slightly winded, Alastor stumbled, but managed to stay put. As Angel placed his head on the deer's chest and gripped tightly, Alastor finally pieced it together. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the vulnerable spider, placing his nose into his hair.

"I... I thought..." Angel struggled through tears.

"I know." Alastor hummed, soothing Angel until the spider felt his legs get swooped from under him. He was being carried.

"H-hey!" Angel yelped as Alastor just grinned, walking towards his room.

"Relax, or we might fall." As luck would have it, Charlie and Vaggie were making their way to their rooms to, awkward glances exchanged between the spider and the other couple. Alastor didn't care though, not even acknowledging them. He sort of wanted them to see.

"Well, that's not something I expected." A moody voice observed as Alastor and Angel disappeared into their room.

"Let's not ruin their moment..." A cheerier voice replied.

The door closing, Alastor laid Angel onto his bed, then joined him. The scent of roses and that crackling fire soothed the spider's mind further, laying his head on a pillow. He pulled the deer in. The radio demon had no objections, placing his head beside Angel's, and wrapping his arms around the spider. They stayed like this for a while as Angel gathered his emotions, his breathing slowing. He was still crying a bit. Alastor wiped the tears as they came, rubbing the other's back as Angel let it all out of his system. Eventually, near silence arrived, only the subtle breathing of the two and the flicks of the flame in the room present.

"Sorry for crying. I really thought that'd be... the end of it."

"It's alright, darling. I was also afraid that would be it."

Angel smiled at this, raising a hand, but putting it down in hesitation. 'Maybe that'd be too much.' As if his thoughts were read, Alastor took the hand and held it. This made Angel's heart swoon, but something still bothered him.

"I still don't get it."

"What is there to understand? As long as we're both happy..."

"That's true. But... I don't want to..." Alastor removed his hand from Angel's, looking a little nervous.

"...no, that's fine!" Angel took the hand again and gave a giggle, but the doubt was clear by the way his laugh ended. "But... I just don't want to misplace my feelings. You said you were only doing this to stay warm... right?"

Alastor stared for a while, then looked away in thought. "It's true that I said that." Angel's heart dropped, but he wasn't a fool. How could such feelings emerge all of a sudden anyways? It would've been stupid to assume any of this romance. He didn't think it was romance at all. But, part of him dreamed. Part of him had hoped.

"...but, that's not the whole truth." Again, that dreadful hope grew like a fire in his chest. An intense want that needed to be sated; but would it be stomped on? "We've been here in this hotel for quite some time now. I came here for entertainment."

Angel remained quiet, and his heart beat harshly. "I got what I came for. And, something more." Leaning on en elbow, he touched his own chest, right above where his heart rested, and looked to the false fireplace.

"Sometimes, I feel something so... strong. A feeling that takes hold of me. I feel free, and uncaring." Alastor's eyes focused in on Angel. "I don't normally feel this way. I _never_ feel like this. But for some reason, around you..."

He stopped himself, looking at Angel. Alastor wasn't sure if he was freaking him out at this moment, afraid that he had rambled too long, or was just being confusing. The deer could imagine it now before it even happened. Angel pulling away, saying hurtful things, and leaving him. The pain was already taking shape where he had kept his hand. His heart was preparing itself. He waited.

'Any moment now.' Nothing came. Angel seemed to drift closer, and closer, in fact. Eventually, the already small gap between them disappeared, but Alastor still believed something bad would happen. It had to any moment now. Maybe he'd be shoved away. Maybe he'd be let down gently. At the tension's highest, Angel leaned in. It started off as a brush upon his lips. Angel's eyes were lidded, and Alastor hadn't noticed the arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in.

It was what he never expected. 'A... kiss?' Eyes dilating, he was taken out of his prison of thoughts. He leaned in as well as every thought was vanished away like the cinders of a fire. So many maybes had run through his head, but out of all of them, he never thought of this one. Angel's lips felt so soft on his, and he wanted more. Moments of pure, uninterrupted bliss passed before they separated, lips mere inches apart when they did. Through their eyes alone, the message was clear. But Alastor did not want to leave any doubts this time.

"I love you, Angel Dust."

The spider seemed to dance with these words for a moment. Alastor held his breath. "I love you too, Alastor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning."

Again, he was beaten to the punch. Alastor had woken up before him. But, he couldn't complain; he could definitely get used to waking up to those dazzling, deep eyes.

"Morning." Angel replied softly, yawning and placing his head on the deer's chest.

They laid together there, little words shared as they took in each other's feeling and warmth again. It was still freezing outside, evident by the winds gently whistling through the cracks of the window, and the pure white still hid everything outside. They were right up against one another, both on their sides, eyes on one another. There was no way one of them would get up unless the other did so first.

"You never told me what that thing you bought was." Angel mumbled into fur, enjoying the cologne mixed with Alastor's real scent.

"Hmm?" Alastor had dozed off slightly, his eyes slowly opening.

"Last night, before we went to sleep, you said you wanted to try something you purchased?"

"Oh... didn't you notice the blanket?" He lifted the blanket, and Angel looked at it.

"Not really... I was too focused on you."

Alastor chortled, giving a gentle nuzzle over Angel's head, causing the spider to giggle. This only encouraged the deer more, repetitively nuzzling and leaving kisses here and there, a flurry of little love notes peppered from above. Eventually, he stopped, leaning back; he wanted to see Angel's eyes again. Closed eyes fluttering open, he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, Angel." Alastor half purred, sending chills up the spider's spine.

Angel couldn't help it, his heart reliving last night's perfect beating. Angel stroked Alastor's cheek and inched forward, slowly, seeing if this was appropriate. The other hesitated slightly, but moved forward as well. Both their eyes lowering, their lips were just about meet... before a knocking halted them. It was at their door. Being quiet for a few seconds, they both waited to see if whoever it was would leave.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I really want to ignore that..." Angel scowled.

"But we shouldn't." Alastor finished for him and rose up, then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We have forever to spend anyways. Let's see what they want."

Giving the bed a slap in annoyance, but now smiling, Angel also got up, opening the door. He slumped onto the side of the frame, already wishing he hadn't indulged whoever was interrupting them; the cold seemed to bite even worse, already giving him some goosebumps. It was Charlie.

"Hey! I made us some breakfast, since... no one really cooks around here."

He couldn't get mad at that cheerful smile. He was in a pretty good mood anyways.

"Sounds good. We'll both be down in a bit." Turning around, he shivered visibly and went for his sweater and earmuffs, putting them on quickly. Sweet relief, as the heat pressed onto him.

"Uh... by the way, I know it's none of my business, but..." Charlie hadn't left, just standing in front of the door awkwardly as she pressed her pointer fingers together. "...are you and Alastor... maybe...?"

At this, Angel gave a toothy grin.

* * *

The TV stations were down that day, most likely due to the cold. For that, Charlie was oddly thankful, even preparing a special breakfast. No one opposed this of course; only Vaggie had the opportunity to taste the king of hell's daughter's cooking, and she praised it highly. No surprise, she was really good.

"Be sure to eat fast, because I don't think that's going to stay hot for long..." Charlie placed the dishes on the bar's counter; they didn't have a proper dinner table, so this would do. The other four eyed the feast and were clearly eager, considering they had been ordering nothing but junk and takeout. It wasn't the good kind of takeout either. Somehow, they had made do with it. Another non-surprise: Charlie would end up making lunch and dinner as well. She didn't mind in the slightest, just happy to see that everyone was happy with her cooking.

As the day went on though, it just got even colder. The winds somehow kept seeping in, and even with everyone being adequately suited for the weather now, it was just as bad as the first day without proper clothing. Angel had wanted to refrain from being overly touchy with Alastor, thinking it could be out of line to start hugging him out of the blue.

'...but good Lucifer, I need this now.' Angel thought to himself as the temptation finally got to him. He grabbed Alastor, placing his head under the his. He shivered almost violently even as he felt the contact, and Alastor wrapped his arms around him. At this point, it was pretty much necessary.

"This cold... has overstayed its welcome." Alastor placed his face over the top of Angel's head, nuzzling through the fluff, seemingly uncaring at the looks they were getting.

Angel looked at the other three in the room. "Oh yeah, PSA to those who don't know. This one is mine."

"You don't need to announce that for me to be strictly yours." Alastor kissed Angel's cheek, though the cold nullified the adorable blush he was hoping to see.

Vaggie had the same idea and held Charlie, sticking her tongue out. "Back at you, Angel. Bleeh."

Husk suddenly felt out of place, his arms wrapping around himself. "Uh... group hug, anyone?"

Despite being pretty early, they all decided to resort to going back to their rooms, their huge mounds of blankets being the last bastion. Alastor and Angel would huddle together around the artificial fireplace, and while it helped a little bit, it was far from ideal.

"This is pretty awful... but, it's brought us together." Angel shivered as he nuzzled into Alastor's neck, a pair of arms around him in return.

Alastor brushed his nose against the top of Angel's head, silently a little mischievous, his hands carefully traced the spider's hips and slid up the sides. Angel couldn't help but moan slightly as he felt the claws gently squeeze his ribcage, nearing his chest. Looking to Alastor with a mixture of delight and confusion, he saw lidded eyes with that grin, laced with something like...

'...lust?'

Angel knew the look well, and he was prepared to engage in the same behavior. But, Alastor blinked once, and that motivation and hold on Angel was gone in an instant.

"...sorry." Alastor offered as he noticeably scooched away an inch, clearly feeling guilty.

Angel shook his head, but didn't know exactly what to say. If he were honest, he was already feeling aroused just from that bit of touching. And oh Lucifer, that look in his eyes was so... _entrancing_. But, he didn't want to be too eager either. They had announced their love for each other just yesterday... would sex really be appropriate? His body didn't exactly resist though, his legs rubbing together. Pulling back Alastor into himself, he squeezed firmly.

"I... don't mind if you touch me." Angel began softly, the side of his face against Alastor's chest as he looked into the fire. His four arms were around the deer's waist and back. "...we're warmer that way."

"True... but I do not want to push my boundaries." The radio demon spoke smoothly as he ran a single claw up Angel's stomach, and between his breasts. Angel let out a sort of hiss at this, trying to stay quiet and not moan so loudly. Alastor was definitely doing this on purpose despite his previous words. He was getting much more handsy, grabbing at his sides as he breathed down the spider's neck.

"H-hey..." Angel moaned out as he felt teeth at his neck, gnawing without sinking in sharply. 'So much for boundaries.'

Alastor, of course, stopped again. He looked even more guilty as his shoulders froze up, and he moved away a few more paces. But, Angel got on his hands and knees to move towards him, the spider's eyes now sharing the same look Alastor had just moments ago. Dazed-like, he licked around his lips as he straddled the deer. As he pushed his body up against the other's, he felt his own hardness against Alastor's. The radio demon made no attempt to back away this time, clearly engaged.

His confidence died down slightly as he met those red eyes. "Is this... what you want?"

"This is what I want." Alastor looked thoughtfully, one arm around Angel's waist, and the other stroking the spider's cheek lovingly. "I love you."

Angel suddenly felt like tearing up as he heard those three words, feeling as if a knife had stabbed into his heart. "But... you know what I am. You know what I was..."

"I don't care. I don't care about any of it." Alastor smiled as he wiped away the tears with a single finger, shaking his head subtly. "I love _you_."

With that, he gently leaned forward, their lips meeting softly. What felt like a lustful encounter turned into something more meaningful. Their hands flowed around each other without desperation; they had all the time in the world. Their hearts beating as one, their feelings shown crystal clear, they held one another without a care. This hell frozen night seemed to be eternal...

...but perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. It's been busy.


	4. Chapter 4

The familiar noises of the city woke Angel up. Eyes opening, he yawned in his grogginess, looking over his still sleeping lover. Alastor's ears twitched as he snoozed, a slight smile as he murmured unintelligible words. Not wanting to disturb his slumber, Angel carefully slipped away from his comforting grasp. As much as he wanted to stay, he was really beginning to get worried. Nearly knocking over the lamp in the process, he opened a curtain, rubbing an eye as the light cast on him.

It was as he feared. The snow had melted, only a few tufts here and there, and the sky was completely visible.

"Already up...?"

Before he could turn around, he felt arms wrap around his waist, and lips on his neck. Unable to stop a moan, he melted into his lover's grasp, his upper arms going around Alastor's neck. The kisses trailing up his jawline, he eventually felt lips right on top of his. Looking into the deer's eyes, he saw the same passion he saw in those other nights, the fire within them not faltering for even a second. Pupils dilating, Angel turned all the way around and pushed gently, guiding them back onto their bed, and mounting him.

"I guess I was scared for nothing..."

"Why would you be scared?" Alastor asked curiously, but Angel only shook his head.

Smiling, Angel took off his now uncomfortable sweater. Alastor's eyes lowering upon seeing the now bare spider, then back up, his cheeks flushed.

It looks like they'd be skipping breakfast today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> If any of you are discontent and would like a proper lemon... then let me know, and I may write something extra for this. I have been busy working on Feel and Caliber (in which, Feel will definitely have a lemon while Caliber is unsure).


	5. Apology

Hello to anyone who is still there. 

There probably isn't anyone there anymore, and that's all my fault. I took a long break away from writing, and I never said anything until now. But, radiodust has always been on my mind like a lover's heartbreak. I might be coming back soon. 

We'll see. Again, I'm sorry for leaving all of you... though, it's not like any of you were missing out anyhow.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was scared you'd leave... because of the snow being gone." 

Alastor eyes lit up a little in surprise, but smiled softly, moving away a few tufts to kiss Angel's forehead. He shook his head.

"I'll never leave you." 

That was all Angel wanted to hear, as he pressed his forehead against the deer's. This whole time, he had been anxious. The blend of bliss and constant fear was a strange one, the unease never quite revealing itself fully. 

One last hesitation. 

"So does this mean we're..." 

Alastor cut him off with a brief kiss on his lips, letting that speak for itself. 

Angel's cheeks brightening at the close affection, he gave a mix of a squeal and giggle, leaning down to tuck his head under the sender's neck. He felt comfortable and didn't feel any ill intentions. Under that joyful, scary guise was someone pure hearted, with very real needs. He didn't feel the need to act differently; a wild twist from what he felt he had to do before the shut-in. 

Ruffling Angel's hair, Alastor kissed downwards, spotting the very satisfying blush on his cheeks. One brief kiss on the lips, and Angel seemed to just get redder and redder. Having a little too much fun, he repeated this as long as he'd be let, knowing there'd be retaliation eventually...

...but he didn't expect them on his ears. Feeling a weird twitching sensation, he shivered, bowing his head as teeth experimented above. His hands grabbed on slightly harder, and he unconsciously wiggled the fluffy extensions overhead... 

"That..." 

Feeling the nibbling stop, he looked up to see Angel having the very definition of 'squee' on his face. 

"...is so CUTE!" 

Alastor shook his head defiantly with a scoff. The Radio Demon is cute? Not the first time he'd heard that take, and he had shown every demon otherwise, but here Angel was, squeezing him even more. 

"It takes... cute to know cute. Right?" Alastor spoke murmured. 

"If you say so." 

Slowing down, expecting to see a flustered deer, he was met eye to eye with him. 

He was smiling. Leaning up, raising his hands to Angel's face, he ran his fingers down his cheeks delicately. 

Angel's playful, giggly mood was replaced by awe. His heart was threatening to jump out, and he felt the need to react; but he stayed still. It was discomfort, yet relaxing. It was new, and that by nature scared him. Potentially dangerous, he trembled, but knew that it wouldn't hurt him. 

Alastor wouldn't. Feeling very much the same, the diamond in his hands so bright, and flawless, he was careful. He didn't want to risk shattering it. Valuable and invaluable, he looked closer. Leveling, he wanted to feel even more. Leaning in slow, Angel didn't resist. 

A sigh like a breath of relief, Angel reached up to hold the front of Alastor's hands, holding them in place. He loved being so close like this. Despite so many others mimicking the same actions in the past, it could not compare. It would be an insult to; this wasn't about his body. It was about his heart. 

The warmth was almost painful. How could this happen? Why was this happening? 

Did he even deserve this?

Kissing back in this slow dance, he felt tears. Fearing this would scare his partner, he barely pulled away, wiping his eyes. Just as he expected, those thoughtful eyes turned worriedly. 

"Cher? Is something wrong...?"

"No way. I'm just... so happy..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lemon yet. I'm sorry if the quality has degraded. I'm currently heartbroken. I fucked up my relationship, and I'm continuing to beat myself up about it. 
> 
> Not the right way to go about it probably, but I don't even care. It's just so fucked, and it is all my fault. 
> 
> Anyways. Hope to update soon again. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 1 TAKE TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a revision of the story. The original is obsolete and in dire need of refurbishing. This new chapter is meant to represent my current style, which I think is more detailed, cleaner, and will bring a much more satisfying story.
> 
> Dedicated to my number one fan: Millie. Always there to support me in light and darkness.

The local Radio Demon stared at his room's ceiling, frowning. It was a night just like every other night: sleepless. Even if he were to somehow fall into the clutches of rest, it wouldn't change a thing anyway. He didn't need to sleep: he was a deer, a species that required only around ten minutes before they were fully rested. The point was, he'd wake up alone. Lonely in the dark, slow dancing with the wavering shadows of a flame that barely did anything to raise the heat.

Speaking of, it was rather cold that night. Shivering, eyes blinking slowly, and his hands clutching at the sheets under him, he sat up. Looking over to the clock beside his bed, it was 4 A.M.: not usually the hour his internal time woke him. It was apparent why though: it was freezing for some reason.

Letting his blanket fall from his shoulders, Alastor met with an intense air of cold. Red and black ears twitching, he 'brrred,' regretting the removal of the cloth. Grabbing the large magenta blanket to wrap it around himself, he slid his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, letting it drag on the floor carelessly, he went to unwind the blinds.

'I'm probably not going to fall asleep anyways.'

Squinting, he expected to see the usual orange sunset.

"Oh my..." Alastor said aloud to the room.

What he saw with was a wondrous display of white, showering the city in a delicate paleness. Slowly, the roofs tinted more deeply with clearness, and the streets were filled with demons reacting much the same as him. Opening the balcony doors, he was once again hit by sudden cold, but his awe nullified this. Reaching out to let a flake fall, he allowed one to land on his hand.

"So... this is snow."

Continuing to catch them, entranced, he chuckled to himself. Enjoying the view a while longer, he relished this feeling. For years, he had only felt humid, hot hellwinds. He almost wished it'd last forever. He felt alive. He felt frozen. Wait, this was getting uncomfortable.

_Hold on._

Looking at his hands, he was quivering. His skin had turned pale all of a sudden, and his teeth were bouncing without his will.

"C... cold! Too cold!"

Immediately whipping around, his blanket made the small puffs on his balcony fly around him, spreading over his bare legs. As if things couldn't get worse, he heard a crackle from above. A large globe of white blocking his vision, he didn't know what was coming until it hit him.

_Womp!  
_

* * *

"I cannot believe it, Tom! It's actually... snowing?!"

"Neither can I, Katie! This is the first snowfall demons have seen in thousands of years! Make sure to go outside and enjoy it... if you can stand the freezing temperatures, that is!"

Husk turned off the TV promptly, muttering to himself about the lack of any decent shows as he cracked open a bottle of booze... only to find that the contents had frozen.

"Oh, fuck off."

"It's too early to drink anyways." Niffty giggled.

Small arms wrapping around him, he looked the other way and blushed lightly.

"Well... maybe."

Everyone in the hotel met in the lobby early as a result of the sudden weather change. Charlie was the first to catch wind of it, always the early riser, and knocked on everyone's door insistently to let them know.

"Ohmigosh, I can't believe it's actually _SNOWING!_ Everyone, wake up!"

Alastor, already awake at the time and not looking too excited with the clump of snow still on his head, was the first to come out. Husk was equally dissatisfied but wasn't too bothered as soon as he got dressed and got his coffee. Niffty and Vaggie, roommates with the princess, were just as giddy. Finally, Angel...

"Damn. Fuck this weather, and _not_ in the good way."

Shaking as he held himself, he watched in envy as the feline and his little lover cuddled together on a nearby loveseat. He could not only use the more appropriate clothing but the closeness of another demon as well.

"Oh, cheer up, Angel! Today could be the only time in our lives that we get to experience snow!"

Charlie was on the opposite spectrum, having prepared just the perfect outfit for something like this. A scarf, beanie, and trench coat accentuated her bright, cheerful personality. Also prepared was Vaggie, wearing earmuffs, a sweater, and sweatpants. Husk had his fur jacket, snow pants, and ushanka. Niffty only had to wear leggings and a few-sizes-too-big hoodie that went to her knees.

Typically, Angel had the right outfit for every occasion, having several ensembles for various moods and temperatures. However, the cold was not something he ever thought of, and for a good reason: snow was nearly an impossible occurrence. Now, he paid the price.

"Yeah, okay. Says the one who's got the right outfit and a cute girlfriend to cuddle with."

"Well... you could always cuddle with us."

Angel was about to welcome the idea until Vaggie shot a glare that shot daggers at him. Raising his hands in defeat, he decided against risking getting a spear to the stomach.

The spider wasn't the only one who was facing the same problem, though. The Radio Demon, despite continuing to smile, was very visibly shivering, dressed in his standard attire. Still stylish and expensive, but inappropriate for the weather.

"W-what a s-splendid occasion!"

Carefully, he lifted a mug of hot chocolate, the liquid threatening to spill from the constant vibrating. It was a miracle he was able to drink without a drop falling.

Looking over to Alastor, a thought came to Angel.

"Can't you use your magic or whatever to heat yourself? Or better yet, heat the hotel?"

At the mention of the last part, Charlie frowned, reminded of her critical error. She had the opportunity to install heating not too long ago but figured it'd be a waste of money considering the natural climate. A lesson learned, though it'd be a while until she'd learn the _real_ waste was running a hotel that still had _zero customers._

Alastor shook his head disappointedly.

"I'll exhaust myself trying to stay warm on pure magic, and even more with even just this room... nonetheless, today is truly a day to be celebrated!"

His voice betrayed him, trailing off. In his mind, it couldn't be further from the truth. Seeing the white flakes fall was a pleasant change, the sky a reddish-white instead of its typical deep, blood red. But, no demon was acclimated to this kind of temperature, and he was taking the change pretty hard.

"Well... I guess this is it for the both of us. We're going to fucking freeze to death, smiles."

As Angel said this, Alastor looked, remembering something: one particular aspect that the spider had that he hadn't bothered to think of at all.

"Hmm..."

Angel's attention was caught as he heard the sound of static, along with the familiar sense of a stare. Looking to see Alastor's eyes on him, the spider blushed. The blush only got worse as he could see that those red eyes were focused on something that he'd never think the deer would care to look at. A hand instinctively drifted up to his chest, a rare feeling of embarrassment.

"Uh... Al'?"

"Oh! Errr... sorry..."

Immediately, Alastor twisted his head the other way, unnaturally so. Angel swore he saw a blush. Smiling at this, he got up to get closer. As he did, those adorable, fluffy red ears flipped up, attentive to each step.

"You know... you don't have to be ashamed. A lot of demons have been _curious_."

" _Please._ I was staring off and happened to be looking _there._ "

Angel was not convinced in the slightest, part of him hoping that the stare could mean an excuse to get closer. It would be _really_ nice to hold someone right now, and of course, Alastor was the ideal candidate.

"Oh, come on! I seriously don't care about sex right now! We could just... cuddle as friends? _Pleeeeease?_ "

Angel tried to reason, but Alastor's head remained twisted the opposite way.

"Okay. Fine. Be that way. Just know that we're _so_ dead tonight, and it won't be my fault we're ice statues by morning."

Alastor watched as Angel marched off, feeling just the tiniest bit of regret. Thinking back just a few moments to what he was looking at, he shuddered, part of him ashamed to admit it. It was not as if he was thinking of it in a dirty way, but it still irked him.

' _It_ could come in handy.'

And, even more, just having someone else to keep him company at night sounded terrific. Husk was not an option, their relationship much too professional and the feline privy to any sort of close contact. Charlie and Vaggie were definitely not options either for obvious reasons. As for Niffty... well, it was possible, but again, they were too professional for such a silly thing. To seal his fate, the four other demons were already in _relationships._ Just how awkward would it be for him to butt in in the middle of either of them?

The more he thought of it, the more he was intrigued by the offer. Cursing under his breath, he brought his hands to his head, grabbing his hair with intense fire on his cheeks.

"No... you're just getting desperate, Alastor. Don't act dumb."

A random clatter next to him, his ears shot straight up, and he nearly fell off his chair. Husk laughed heartily, much to the deer's dismay. A random plate was going to get him _killed._

"AHAHAHA! Are you part cat, Al'?!"

"Off guard... it is much too cold for me to be on my game, Husk." Alastor hissed, adjusting his jacket's sleeves.

"Admit it. Both of you are better off if you share a beeeed..." Niffty teased.

Even Charlie couldn't help herself, buying in. Clearing her throat, she tried to do her best impression of the spider, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Aaaaalastor.~"

A roar of laughter as Alastor jumped the counter and ran away like frightened prey, leaving the way Angel came.

"Don't worry, Al'! I won't _suck_ too hard!" The moth called out, and another holler of mockery.

Alastor gritted his teeth as he ran to the stairwell. He could've taken the elevator or just teleported to wherever he wanted to be, but he felt the need to take out this energy on something. Chalk it up to an excited deer's nature, he skipped steps on the trek upwards, not bothering to slow down even as his legs got tired. There was one place he'd always go to if he needed to clear his head, and even if it was going to be that cold, it was more important that he was mentally sound.

Stopping at the very top of the steps, he grabbed the door handle, throwing it carelessly and letting it clang against the back wall—anything to take out the nerves.

Naturally, the roof was covered. However, with a quick swipe of his arms, he blew away the covered tiles, the puffs falling off to the streets below. Walking over to the edge, taking a deep breath, he tried to relax. If the cold was helping him in any way, it was cooling him off. The earlier run not only gave him an outlet but warmed him a decent amount.

Breaths, moderately quick, slowed as time went on.

'Finally. A little bit of peace.'

Thinking back, he scoffed at himself. It was silly of him to run away, but he had always been antsy with the thought of having someone close: both physically and emotionally. Husk knew this best of all people and took advantage of it, and all of them knew of the apparent crush Angel had on him. Smirking a little, it was a pretty good joke. He'd have to get them all back later.

Yet, there was also the fact that, the emotional side taken out of the equation, the gang was correct. It _would_ be quite advantageous to have someone so hold in this weather. If the reports were as predicted, it would only get worse at nighttime. There was even a threat of _death._

_Ding!_

With the sound of the elevator doors opening, he turned around.

'Speak of the devil.'

Angel hadn't been looking and waltzed straight out, holding a blanket around himself. Seeing Alastor, though, he stopped.

"Oh! Uh... sorry. Didn't think you'd be up here."

"...it's quite alright." Alastor sighed, his expression neutral.

Standing in the chilled airs, they stared at each other, waiting for one to make a move.

Angel fidgeted with his blanket, scrunching his limbs together in an attempt to remain warm. He had come there with the same purpose.

Not wanting this to be awkward and repeat what happened earlier, the Radio Demon decided to break the ice.

"Do you come here often?"

"What-- pfft. Al', come on." Angel smiled at the irony of such a phrase, giggling.

Alastor smiled as well.

Taking this as a sign that it was alright, the spider approached and went to his side.

"But... yeah. When I wanna be alone and just... breathe, this is the obvious place. Isn't it?"

The deer was a little bit surprised at this. Indeed, it did make sense, but he thought Angel had perhaps followed him in an attempt to convince him.

"You're right. It is."

"You know, they were having a real good time down there. Figured they'd just make fun of me again if I stayed, so..."

"Of course. What a ball for them to make fun of our flaws."

"Fuck 'em." Angel insulted playfully.

As they looked onwards, silently agreeing to enjoy the view, the two began to feel something stir. Even apart, far from touching, they could feel warmth. Both thinking it was exclusive, they never mentioned it, the mere knowledge that one wasn't alone giving comfort.

And hearts tended to create warmth where there wasn't any.

"I'm sorry for... hitting on you. Whatever I did."

Neither looked over.

"Should've figured now's not the best time. Although I really did mean it in a _friendly_ way. Like, damn. It's too cold."

"Don't apologize. I assumed it was... for certain pleasures."

"I mean, honestly... gave up on that a long time ago. It's for shits and giggles now."

Alastor looked at this with a funny look.

"Really? You're telling me you no longer want to bed me?"

Angel blushed at this and rolled his eyes.

"Don't say it like that. You're clowning me."

"Clowning you?"

"Well, no shit I'd like that! But it ain't happening, so..."

"Oh, Angel. You're just..."

Alastor didn't finish and just smiled to himself. Again, he felt like laughing but didn't want to look like he was making fun of the spider. It was just too fun to tease him.

"What? What's so funny?"

Angel was laughing too though, giving Alastor a soft shove on the shoulder. Unfortunately, with the snow that had piled up, Alastor slipped, landing right onto his back. In horror, the spider immediately leaned down to try and help.

"Oh, shit! My baaaAAAD!"

Watching the other demon slip, Alastor continued to laugh, catching him as he fell right on top of him.

"Ahahaha! It appears our species are not built for ice!"

"Aha! Y-yeah!" Angel chuckled but was thinking more about the position they were in.

"Speaking of, we should really... go back inside."

Alastor stopped laughing as he saw Angel's face, realizing that they were quite close. As he tried to sit up, he only ended up knocking the other's legs over, making him sit right onto his waist.

"I... erm..." The Radio Demon stuttered.

Rolling over, Angel slowly got up, offering a hand.

"Yeah, uh..."

"Mhm."

Shaking his head, clearing the snow from his head, Alastor just kept smiling.

"Let's go back inside."


	8. Chapter 2: TAKE TWO

The whistles outside turned to a whisper as the steel banged in closure, barring the inside. 

"It may be best we avoid downstairs for a while," Alastor spoke as the two went down the stairwell and back onto the top floor. "I don't care to hear any more of their frivol."

Angel nodded in agreement, crossing his arms and forsaking the guardrail. 

"Yeah. I'm honestly surprised you didn't just go all wacky woohoo static man on 'em!" 

Alastor exhaled, mildly amused at the ridiculous description and hand gestures.

"Wacky woohoo static? Don't even think about giving the reporters that."

"Don't worry. When they come around, I make sure to keep your name... _scary._ " 

"Hm. Alright." 

Getting to their unspoken destination, Alastor was brimming with excitement. They'd spent the year cleaning all the rooms, but they weren't even near half finished with the hotel. The top was where all the deluxe suites were. Pulling out a ring of keys from seemingly nowhere, extending his hand for a shadow to drop, it was easy to locate which ones were for the rooms in question; they were gold and had distinct engravings compared to the normal metal ones.

Not realizing Alastor had stopped following, Angel had walked forward too much. Reversing without looking, he stopped next to him. 

"What are we doing here, Smiles? I'm already feeling another coffee." 

"Hold on. You won't regret this." 

Seeing a playful grin and excitement edge on the Radio Demon's voice, the spider couldn't help but feel a tiny bit anxious. 

"This better not be one of yer pranks..."

"Not this time, mon cher." 

"Ohhh _boy_ , Al.'" 

They'd gotten midway through the hall, the rooms noticeably all double-doored each with their gimmicky names, and stopped at a particular set of red ones. 

"This should be it." 

Inserting the right key, he twisted the knob but didn't open it yet. Looking at the heart symbol split in half by the middle divide, he read the top's dusted words encapsulated in a rectangle. 

'Harbinger Suite.'

"Not the most appealing name if ya ask me." 

"Well, we're not exactly appealing to angels here." 

As Alastor pushed the doors open, the two stepped in with large curiosity... then quickly regretted it; the settling of decades of dust entered their lungs, along with several bats, rats, and spiders exiting their respective hideouts. Waving a hand in front of him and covering his nose, the other demon doing the same, Alastor was able to spot a fireplace on the other end of the room. Snapping his fingers, it was set aflame by an elemental spell. 

"Ack! What a fuckin' shithole... not gonna be fun cleaning this mess!" 

"Angel..."

"Wha-- oh... OH. Holy SHIIIT!" 

The room had certainly gotten worn out through time and lack of maintenance, but the glory days still left behind the immaculate, detailed design of what could truly be described as a luxury suite, and beyond. 

"Man, I'd call it a jackpot, but..." Angel said as he first went over to the jacuzzi, looking inside to see a mysterious, dark goop. "It's all old. I wonder why the family decided to ditch?"

"It's hardly the ideal location anymore. Perhaps back then, the same idea was shared," Alastor looked over the faded red walls, now looking like burgundy. "But I expected this." 

"Welp. What a bust. We can't take over here," The spider sighed, then looked over to his companion, who was observing a vase. "I'm guessing that's why you took us here, right?"

"Yes. But all is not lost. In fact..." Alastor's eyes widened as he trailed off, an idea coming to mind. 

Summoning a thick textbook in the same manner he'd done with the keys, he sat down on the musty couch positioned right next to the fireplace, then placed the book on the table. Flicking through it tens at a time, he murmured to himself. Angel drew close and couldn't for the life of him understand a single word written in it, just kneeling behind the sofa, stacking his arms on the headrest, then placing his chin on them. 

"That's magic stuff, right? Whatcha lookin' for?" 

"It's somewhere here... oh, how I thought I wouldn't need to use this spell, ever! Thank Stolas for this text..." 

Seeing the deer's ears twitch in excitement, the spider's attention was drawn to them. He almost dared to touch but ultimately settled for observing the swishing. As they heightened to a tip, the overlord stood up, and so did his fellow demon. 

"Alright. Now, if I do this correctly..." 

Alastor looked around the room, and his eyes finally landed on a pool table. Walking towards it, the book following in front of him, he placed his hands on it, the dust blowing outwards from even the soft impact. 

"My, it's been a long time since I've had to recite a spell." 

Looking over at where Alastor's finger was, Angel tried to pronounce. 

"Erra... tas... sull... iet... es?" 

"Careful, Angel. That might set us ablaze if you don't roll the 'r.'" 

"Oh."

Beginning to chant, the words on the page became alit with each syllable's tone. Green surrounded the dingy, cryptic characters, and wind surrounded the caster. The paragraph's completion announced with silence, and the entire page highlighted in jade, the once dilapidated billiards shone with similar energy and changed inch by inch. The elderly, grayed legs returned to a fresh mahogany, and the playing face brightened, renewed to prime condition. Fifteen balls popped straight onto it from the holes they once rested in, under the same effect, then forming a triangular shape.

"Let there be light." The Radio Demon announced in sync as the chandelier above reconstructed, then several candles around. 

Angel took the eight-ball and watched the cracks and nearly erased number in the center fully form. Even further, noticing the same effects wash over the walls and furniture, magic adorning each object in a slow shower, the room was refurbished little by little. The mirrors unshattered, the paint resealed, and the carpets undusted, every corner was cut clean as if they'd gone back in time. 

"That is some spell, Smiles..."

Looking to Alastor, the deer smiled in pride, also in awe of what the room had become. In under a minute, the entire vicinity had been reconstructed.

"I thought it'd serve as a good distraction for us. I don't have any plans on telling them; a little bit of revenge."

"Sounds good to me," The spider got around to the nearby rack and took a cue stick out, then a cube of chalk. "Hey, you know how to play, dontcha?" 

The overlord smirked, walking over to a coat stand to hand his jacket; the room had considerably warmed up now, the fireplace getting to work with blue flames flickering. Grabbing a cue of his own, he aligned the clear ball with the center of the triangular set on the opposite side. Leaning down, he set his shot, rearing wide. 

"Certainly. You won't forget this devil's skills." 

* * *

"You know... maybe we should've accepted that offer." 

"You're the one who got pissed at him. Not me." 

Holding on tightly, the princess nuzzled into those silver locks, sighing in contentment. The other demoness reciprocating, she planted a kiss on her partner's forehead.

"I _might_ apologize."

"You _really_ should," Charlie poked playfully, then pointed right at Husk. "And you too! And... me, I suppose." 

Sighing, Niffty covered herself and the cat with a newly dried blanket, laying her head on the other's shoulder.

"I guess it was kind of like bullying. Buuuut..." 

Husk raised an eye at that, spotting mischief in Niffty's look for a second.

"...I think we may have done them a favor." 

Everyone paid attention to that small detail, before the feline crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

"You're suggesting..."

"Yuh-huh!" 

Charlie looked equally confused with her partner, shifting uncomfortably on the couch she summoned. 

"What? What's going on, guys?" 

"Oho. You'll see soon, though it's a bit of a stretch, I'd say," Husk answered, placing an arm around Niffty. "Fifty-fifty chance."

"No way! I'll say... eighty-fifty!" She shot back, snuggling harder into his arm. "Err, twenty." 

"Hmph. Not letting us in on this gossip is treason," The princess pouted. 

"Shouldn't we be worried? It's so cold, and they're just somewhere in the hotel... alone..."

The three other demons stared right at her as she slowed down. 

"...in the cold? Aren't these temperatures unhealthy for us all?" 

"Wow. You're as dense as ice, Charlie." 

"Not scientifically correct, kitty."

"Whatever. And don't you dare call me that again."

* * *

"Take your time. We got all night."

"I _know_. I've been playing for decades."

With a loud crack succeeded by several weaker ones, silence fell upon the room. The game coming to its climax, only three balls remained. 

"Are we talkin' a hundredth of a decade?" The spider snorted, and the deer groaned, standing his stick on the blunt side beside him. 

"I'm just warming up." 

"Ya said that about ten games ago." 

"That's a warmup, isn't it?" 

" _Right_. Go ahead and take another shot."

Alastor looked away from the table with a raised brow. It was supposed to be Angel's turn. 

"I wanna see what yer doing wrong. Don't try to tell me otherwise 'cause you've been dinging those walls like this is pinball." 

Alastor frowned at that last remark, ego struck for the hundredth time in the past two hours they'd been playing; he hadn't won a single time but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere near-victory at this rate. Going into his usual pose, aiming for the striped eleven, he slid back the pole, ready to push a powerful shot. 

"Okay. Why are you hitting as if you're going to curve it?"

"Hm? How do you mean?" 

"Uhh... lemme just..."

As Alastor felt arms snake around him, his ears popped up, and his body went as stiff as a board. Feeling his arms get adjusted a little and his back gently get pushed down, he relaxed a little. There was no harm in it; Angel was just checking the pose. Noticing a particular patch of softness rub on his back, however, dialed up his panic once more. 

"Personal space... the fluff..." He whispered, some static escaping him. 

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Heh. Okay then." 

Before the static could intensify further, the other demon finished, clearly unaware of anything wrong in the air. 

"Now, loosen a little, but not too much. You've been shooting all weird..."

"Is...was..." Alastor stumbled his first word, turning his face to the other side in embarrassment. "...was it really that bad?" 

"Well... no." Angel returned to his previous spot, hands on his hips. " _Maybe_... yeaaaah, it kinda was. Don't even worry about it-- Try shooting now." 

_Click! Clack! Tack-thug!_

"See? Easy money." 

As Angel pointed finger guns, Alastor smiled. Not able to help himself, his smile widened even more, all the way until he laughed. 

"What's so funny?" The spider chuckled along, raising an eye. 

"You're just so..." He began, but the second half of the sentence was lost. It was just like before. 

"I'm so what?" Angel brought a hand to his chest, accused. 

Alastor shook his head but assured with a soft smile. He couldn't begin to say what he wanted, unable to process it. Nonetheless, feeling this pleasant glow, he was not deterred from this cluelessness. 

"You're fine. Let's just have another game." 

"Leave me hanging like on the roof again, why dontcha?" The spider scoffed, arms on his hips as he pouted. 

"Apologies. Just... the cold, I suppose." 

The afternoon passing fast with their fun, the windows cleared with the heated fog brought about by the furnace. Snow-laced buildings, alight with yellow, red, and various assortments of neon sin decorated the view, and with a darkened sky, indicated the coming of night. Numerous games passing, victories and losses forgotten after a while, exhaustion began to settle in. 

Placing his cue back on the rack, Angel yawned. 

"And that's all for tonight, folks."

"Oh? Already done? Or are you afraid of losing?" 

"Ha! That's a good one." 

As the deer went to place his cue back, Angel didn't move. He stared, letting the other demon put away the instrument; not a hint of obstruction, and just a look. 

Alastor took note of it. He'd never seen a look like that from Angel before, but it made him feel strange; very unlike the obviously suggestive ones or the comedic 'I'm messing around right now' smiles he was used to.

He remembered the morning. 

"Softer." The pondering demon said gently, the wooden pole clacking into place on the rack. 

"Mm?"

Alastor looked up at the slightly taller demon, returning that very same feeling. He didn't think it or feel the need to do something specific; it arrived naturally. This smile couldn't be faked like the surface he'd exude to other demons. It felt unnecessary to put on that phase around Angel.

That thought motivated the feeling even more. 

"It's just this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"I can liken it to, "Alastor blinked, eyes lowering. "from the roof, earlier. Don't you feel it too?" 

Angel pretended to think about it, drawing a finger to his chin, eyes shooting to the side. All the while, that same smile was present, and along with it, a pink hue on his cheeks. He knew what Alastor was referring to, having already been in that feeling ever since the event in question; he'd decided there was no sense in acknowledging it, not wanting to push any boundaries. 

They'd been as close as they ever were today. 

"I do. You've never looked at me like that before." 

"And you've never looked at me like that before either."

His unpaired eyes went back to the ones opposite him. Even now, that aura was present. Within those eyes weren't judgment, analysis, or anything intimidating. He was just within them. Blush deepening, he crossed his hands, one over another.

The movements didn't go unnoticed. Alastor observed and thought he might have been making him uncomfortable. His sadistic nature, or perhaps some kind of unknown pleasure, was driving him to watch more. He was taking hold of something within Angel, similar to the domination of stomping an overlord under his heel. He practically had the spider on strings... 

Of course, that was an entirely different context. In confusion, Alastor changed the subject abruptly. 

"You're tired, aren't you?" He said quickly. 

"Um... yeah." 

"Then, let's get some rest. I prepared another room for you. It's just as nice as this one, I assure you." 

Angel took a second to respond. After what they had just discussed... _this_ was next? Feeling disappointed, he was glad he hadn't hoped. Feeling this low, though, he must've done so even a little bit. 

"Oh. Alright..."

The way Angel said it didn't relieve him. Forgetting his hesitation, he turned right back around, seeing him start towards the door. Had he done something wrong? Why did he feel _bad?_

"I mean, thanks. I appreciate that, Smiles." 

Dread welling up even more at that, Alastor interjected. More impulse; he hoped it'd guide him rightly this time. 

"But, I... hold on." 

That stopped Angel in his tracks. 

"I thought that, maybe..." His eyes went to the side of the room opposite of Angel. "... it'd be nice to have some company. It's much colder than anticipated." 

He'd added the last part at the last second, but it wasn't a total lie. The heating was functional but far from ideal; it was running on pure magic after all, and once they went to sleep, that would go out on its own. 

"Yep. It is pretty crazy, isn't it?" 

"It is." Alastor returned quietly. 

The spider groaned internally, the 'filler' he added feeling quite awkward to himself, unknown that the deer didn't see it as such and was in a similar dilemma. But why was he kept from leaving? At this point, he'd lowered his expectations all the way, waiting for the most mundane thing ever to happen. Perhaps another game?

"Would you like to..." 

Alastor tried to find the formal words, but did they exist in this vein?

"...perhaps... hold each other?" 

"What?" Angel squeaked out, eyes widening. 

"Erm... sorry."

"No, no. You're fine. I just... of all the things I was expecting, I wasn't expecting that." 

Regret was written all across Alastor's face. 

"Do I... intimidate you?" 

"I just... you know. Uh..."

Alastor leaned his rear onto a nearby cabinet. 

"...you're kinda scary. But that's not the point. I..." 

"I'd never hurt you." 

Angel paused at that, showing some amusement but not letting his guard down.

"You've been real sweet on me today, Smiles. Don't know what's gotten into you." 

"Well... I've been harsh to you, haven't I? I just thought it'd be good to... be different. _Fair._ " 

Silence permeated, not another word as they cycled between looking at one another and glancing elsewhere. Angel would move closer after a while, crossing his arms once again. The eyes spoke of accusation, and his head was tilted slightly. 

"That's not what's scaring me. Al.'" 

Alastor blushed, taking a single step back. Again, he was forced to look at the floor.

"Then... what is?" 

Angel quickly turned around. 

"You know what, whatever. I'm just gonna grab my stuff from downstairs, alright? Not comfortable sleeping in a suit." 

"...Okay, Angel." 

As the spider left the room, the deer's shadows worked at their usual speed. He was dressed in a robe and pajamas, along with a stocking hat to match in a brief moment. Immediately, he was hit with the same cold he'd felt that morning, but more concerning was the thought Angel had left him on. Ignoring it for the moment, he knew he'd have to fix the heating if they were going to be comfortable for the night. 

'Did the heating turn down? No...' 

The fireplace was still at the same level as when it was lit. Walking over to the king-sized bed, the surrounding glass panels were outfitted with white crystals at the edges. The lights were still there, but the bricks of nearby builds couldn't be made out anymore; it was a full out blizzard now. 

Looking at the king-sized bed, he was pleased to see an enormous red blanket that would no doubt fit the two of them. As he thought about that, a hand went to his mouth. 

'Oh, don't be embarrassed. You're just going to share the space.'

Getting into bed, he was beginning to relax until a soft, long beep sounded. As he began to rotate, he sat up. 

"Going to sleep, my king?" An artificial voice called. 

"Oh. I forgot the pamphlet did mention such a function..." 

"Is something wrong, my king? Did you not enjoy the view of your city _?_ "

He failed to notice a circular shape that surrounded the bed, the mechanism slowly turning. Chuckling, Alastor tucked himself in again, the mattress coming to a stop as it reached 180 degrees. Granted was a lovely view of the snowy night they were in; Pentagram City in pure white. 

"Of course. Just Alastor will be fine, though."

"As you wish, _Alastor_." 

"Do you have any more surprising functions I should know about?" 

"Numerous. Shall I lower the mood?" 

"Mmm, that sounds about right. Let's see it."

The bright lights dimmed, and soft jazz played in the background. Subtly, the scent of apples kicked in, and roses gently fell from the ceiling.

'Well, that's Lucifer alright...'

"Is this to your liking?"

"Splendid. I don't suppose you can have a rose scent option, though?" 

"But of course." 

Hearing a door open behind him, Alastor froze. Looking at the roses around him and the spotlight on the bed, he pulled the blanket over his nose, just letting the top part of his face stick out. Of _course_ his companion would show up now of all times.

"Oh, wow... uh... you changed up the mood, didn't you?" Angel called as he observed the lit candles in the living room; something Alastor wasn't aware of. 

"No, I didn't! The... the voice did!" 

"What voice?" 

Angel came into view, whose eyes were captured by the sight outside. 

"Damn. If that ain't one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Then, his eyes made it to the bed. It wasn't hard to see the blush on his face appear. Alastor had been seeing it this whole time.

He kind of found it adorable. 

"The voice... I really didn't do any of this..." 

"You asked for 'romance mode,' didn't you, Alastor?" The voice piped in.

"No, I most certainly did not!" Alastor yelled, erupting from his blanket at that. 

Seeing Alastor, Angel turned his head, covering his mouth. 

'Not change the mood my ass...' He thought to himself, seeing the robe fall off from the deer. The Radio Demon seemed to pay no mind to that detail at all and just put it back on with a huff, curling back into the blanket. 

"Anyways, mind the decor. I didn't know it would do this. Not at all!"

"My settings require I apply whatever mood is detected in the room. You two have been oozing the emotion of... _affection._ "

Alastor went silent at that, slinking further down into his blanket. Angel, however, didn't seem to mind, giggling at the statement. 

"That's... pretty funny."

"Yes! What a funny machine! I suppose the technology's faulty..." 

"Yeah." 

Angel enjoyed the view for a while longer before he turned around back to the living room.

"Anyways, guess I'll take the couch."

"What? Angel, there's... there's more than enough room." 

Again, that robe slid off, and the other demon couldn't help but glance. 

"I-it's fine! I don't wanna intrude on your space."

"Angel, please. It's okay." 

Angel swayed a leg side to side, trying not to ogle, before taking a seat. 

"I mean... alright..." 

He wanted nothing more to just get in the bed, and not only to warm up, but because this was as close as he'd ever gotten to Alastor. But Angel couldn't help but feel scared. He was on the defensive, waiting for the Radio Demon to one-up him in classic style. Yet, as he finally made his way under the covers cautiously, facing an Alastor who hadn't stopped staring with the damned loose robe, there was not an ounce of mischief; only what seemed to honesty and concern. Still, he spaced himself out the furthest he could, practically on the edge. 

"You've been acting... off..." The deer called out. 

"Says the one who's been all nice for no reason. I know this has gotta be a prank of some kind." 

Alastor felt hurt but knew the doubt was justified. 

"...Do you want it to be?" 

"No. No, I don't." 

Angel laid his cheek against the pillow, his arms across the bed. His eyes contorted as he looked for even the smallest sign of a trick, but it was just Alastor; not even the Radio Demon. As the deer slid down once again, letting his arm down to completely lay on his side, his features relaxed. 

They almost looked wistful. 

He looked at the one hand, barely peeking out of the blanket, and did the first thing he felt like doing; placing his over it. Impassively, his red eyes penetrated the others' nervous, anxious ones. 

"Well, it isn't. None of this is a prank."

"That's exactly what a joker would say." 

Angel couldn't contain his blush. In this opportunity, he let his hand turn the other way, intertwining his fingers with the other's. If this were going to go the opposite way all of a sudden and result in him falling flat on his face, he'd get everything he could. 

No punchline. 

Alastor held on and inched closer. The spider did the same unconsciously.

"I'm... me. I'm being honest with you. What will it take for you to believe me?" 

"I don't know. Seriously, you're acting like this is some kind of deep thing," Angel's eyes went sideways, and he looked back with a goofy smile. "A _kiss_ , maybe?" 

Alastor blinked at that, his own blush coming. 

"Oh. Really?"

"I mean... yeah?" 

"...Okay."

As the deer's eyes left him, he frowned a little. He didn't expect a kiss at all, yet it still hurt. Feeling a claw on his cheek turn his face, however, his heart skipped a beat. As he was guided to look, Alastor had gotten right up next to him. He was beginning to lean forward and just stopped short of his lips. 

"Alright, Al'. Stop screwing with me. This is going to hurt way too much if you..." 

Soft. As gentle as a feather. He barely felt it, it only lasting less than a second. But, as it registered on his lips, he felt electric. Alastor blinked innocently, and he offered a slight smile, still holding the one hand, now grasped by both of the deer's hands. 

"Did... did you just..."

"Yes. Did... did I do it wrong? I've never kissed anyone before, so..." 

Angel felt as if he'd pass out from the fact he'd actually gotten a kiss from Alastor and the sheer adorableness. 

"You're serious? You've never kissed anyone?" 

"Eheh. I have not..." 

He didn't say anything more. Letting his excitement wane, he didn't want to freak out Alastor by advancing or saying anything else. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure what he'd come up with would be stupid. Instead, he settled for the purity of the moment. 

There was nothing else he could ask for anyway. He _actually_ got a kiss, and not just a random one; the Radio Demon's first. 

Even more, he was the center of attention, and the deer insisted on holding his hand. It was as if he were hypnotized, to be so content, and frozen in position. He wasn't sure how long it'd last, but he savored every second. 

"You're just going to let me hold your hand?" Alastor said as he settled himself into bed more, giving the subtlest of nuzzles on Angel's forehead. "If you're going to touch me, now's the time." 

Angel snickered, eyes closing as he felt the rubs. Purring quietly, he returned them, immediate gratification at being allowed to do so. 

"D-don't make it weird. You're acting as if this is some sort of deep thing."

Alastor laughed as well. But, it wasn't the booming, crowd-accompanied laugh anyone knew. Being able to hear it without distortion, with genuine joy, Angel sighed in satisfaction. 

"It is only weird if you make it so. I'm doing this purely to stay warm."

"Only to stay warm, huh?" 

"Mhm." 

Lost in each other, they'd never know when they slept that night, nor who did first. None of it mattered anyway, as they only focused on being in the presence of one another. Amongst the roses and chilled heart of the city, two demons relished heat that could only be attained through lovers' embrace. In such hell frozen night, love blossomed 'til morning's light. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hun, please. I do _not_ have feelings for him." 

Hell's very own pimp of pimps was not having the best morning. On the end of a battery from his partner, he could do nothing but take it, the most frustrated blankness on his face: if he showed even the slightest annoyance, he knew he'd end up regretting it. Sipping his coffee and sensing a lack of warmth on his lips and swallowing chill, he groaned.

"Oh yeah? Then how come that contract's still on your desk?!

"Ah, fuck," Valentino blinked. "I left it there?" 

"Are you kidding me?! Ughhh!" 

As Vox turned around, he slammed a fist on the marble counter, only to wince. Going for another, he cracked it, the pain only adding to the fire. 

"Hey. Come on." Valentino sighed, getting up from his seat and approaching slowly. 

"Don't 'hey, come on' me. I... I know that you..."

They met eyes, but Vox turned back in a second. 

"No. You _don't_ know."

Snaking his arms around the TV Demon, he held on lightly, pressing his face against the back of their head. Nuzzling gently, he felt resistance, but it dwindled quickly. Continuing to hold him, he tightened slightly, closing his eyes. 

"I'm... I'm just scared." 

Vox mentally kicked himself, hating how he could get so jealous. But to him, it was testament to the very love he held. The nature of Valentino's work had him working with numerous people, and the thread between _that business_ and professionalism was thin. He couldn't help but feel as if there were threats to their relationship around every corner. 

"I understand. It's hard to believe that I'm just done with all of it... done with Angel. But you know I'm not that kind of demon anymore. I'm yours, love." 

"Hmph." 

At that, Valentino put a well-placed kiss on Vox's neck, eliciting a shiver from the demon in front of him. Adding a few more, he whispered to the side. 

"It's true." 

The TV Demon was glad he had his back turned, his screen brightening to ruby. 

"You can't fuck your way out of it this time."

"I beg to differ." 

Vox wouldn't admit it, but he was bluffing. Shifting his legs together, shivering as breath huffed onto his neck, he awaited the oh-so-delicious roughness he was used to. Feeling Valentino pull away, however, he was stunned. Turning around, met face to face with perhaps the most serious he'd ever seen the pimp, he blushed harder, a little disappointed. 

"But, fine. We're going there right now, and we're settling this." 

* * *

"Lucifer, dear."

He awakened as the familiar voice of his lover registered in his sleepy head. Sitting up, his blonde hair in a typical morning mess, he slicked it back into its normal proportion in a smooth swipe. Meeting his wife's eyes, he rose from his bed, yawning.

"Good morning." He greeted in the nude, far past a first lover's innocence. 

"Coffee's ready downstairs." 

Lilith showed equal confidence, her robe unclosed, bare underneath as her husband approached. Receiving a soft kiss on the lips like a second greeting, she bit back with much more; not uncommon. Leaning slightly for her shorter partner, she pushed himagainst a wall, her breasts sliding down on his chest. 

"Lustful this morning, I see..." The king murmured, his hands sliding down to her waist. "But, can this wait just a moment? I'm still half in a dream." 

"Fine, then. We have the rest of the day anyway, don't we?" 

Sighing, she relented, eyes cross between desire and a tinge of annoyance. The two went down the stairwell, much too big for only the two of them, paintings on the walls showing the same ancestral greetings. 

"Indeed. Everything's scheduled for a brighter day. What disastrous weather." 

"Do you think that perhaps it is our..." Lilith began as they walked down a wide, long hallway, stained glass designs reflecting much more coolly in the brightness of winter. 

"Charlotte? I have no doubt of the potency, but surely she'd have contacted us if a mistake got to this magnitude. She'd be _so_ concerned with the well-being of the public." He replied as he was forced to summon a robe of his own, shivering. 

Reaching their destination, he sat down, letting his magic do the work. Levitating a mug towards him from a cupboard, the kettle on the table waited for its approach, pouring once they leveled, then moving in total to Lucifer's hand. Taking a whiff and letting the liquid settle, he sighed, the scent bringing him closer to full awakeness. 

Lilith, already risen from much earlier hours, rubbed her king's shoulders, moving ahead to their next motions. On the rare days they had no duties, they'd spend their time together with a wide selection of activities to select from. She'd already made up her mind on which she wanted to engage in, and Lucifer knew exactly which one it was. Skipping cream and sugar, downing half of the liquid, he felt the hands on him dive lower. 

And _lower._

Lilith paused, a red sphere of light surrounding her body, then revealing an entirely different attire as it left; a chef's apron. 

"How lovely." Lucifer spoke lowly, clearly in approval of the change.

Smiling sweetly, she squatted, pleased to be met with an already grown staff. Flicking her hair out of the way and looking up, she grabbed the scepter carefully with one hand, massaging up and down. 

"Yes..." Her king uttered, head tilting back. 

Aiming to please, hunger overtaking any games one or the other would typically engage in, she got right to sucking, taking the bright apple tip between her lips. As Lucifer groaned, gripping the table behind him, she dove in swiftly, taking it far into her throat. 

"O-ohhh, dear..." 

_Ding, dong, ding, dong!_

Lilith didn't care for the obstruction of the doorbell, but Lucifer had more control, curious as to what could have been at their door in the middle of a drop-dead blizzard. Recollecting himself, he looked through the _eyes_ of many he'd left all around the mansion, magic as a conduit. Getting to the one positioned at the front door, he looked with one eye closed, difficulty focusing on the task at hand. 

"It seems to be a mail demon." 

He didn't get a response, not that he expected one. Clearing his throat, summoning a top hat for at least a little presentation, a mirror for accuracy as well. Then, opening a portal, he conjured it two ways, his face appearing before the very bundled up intruder. 

"Well, hello there! Was the postal service not closed until the weather cleared?" He asked as if nothing were distracting him at all; his poker face was quite good. 

"Your evilness! I was sent to deliver an important m-m-m-message!" The mail demon was vibrating as if they were a walking earthquake. 

"Oh, you poor soul! Leave the letter and trot on home! You have my..." 

Lilith couldn't resist the occasion. Hearing her husband's conclusion, she gently bit along the sack, though not as to harm. Her tongue slithering below the two membranes, his eyes rolled back, before he shut them tightly.

"...thaaaanks..." 

"Are... are you alright, sire?"

The portal closed almost all the way, leaving just enough room for an arm to snatch away the parchment, then tightening to a microscopic level. 

"I am fine! Thank you very much for the note!" 

Closing it shut, he let out a loud groan, looking down with a pout. Though, it did nothing to halt his lover, not that he could. Feeling her pull off and turn around, presenting her rear, he blocked the view with the letter, ripping open the much too opulent design without care. 

"They could have just called me instead of sending a messenger..." Lucifer muttered to himself, grunting as a slickness slowly enveloped his member from the top, then all the way down. Rocking his hips along, biting his lower lip, his eyes went left and right in examination. 

"Someone's using our old suite? Interesting..." 

"Unnhh... the building our daughter's using?" 

"Yes, it seems so. But how can that be?" 

Lucifer brushed his chin as he began to thrust, slapping resonating in the halls of their wide house, and audible whimpers from his queen. His magic working to caress Lilith's curvaceous body at the same time, he was in deep thought. 

"Didn't Charlie say they weren't even half done? Even if they did, I can't imagine they'd offer it to some... imbecile who thinks they'll be forgiven." 

"W... why does it matter, anyway?" Lilith trembled, no longer shifting her weight and letting the other demon control the pace. 

He went a little slower, giving her rear a playful smack, choosing to focus on depth rather than speed. 

"Oh, come now! Do you not remember the little game we arranged for those who stayed in our room?" 

As he pulled out without warning, Lilith whimpered, nearly collapsing but catching onto the table. Turning around, Lucifer was already moving down the hall. 

"Yes, _I remember!_ But, ugh! I cannot believe you just--"

"We'll continue later! Business beckooons!" He called as he made haste, his signature white suit materializing onto his body. 

Knowing there was no chance of changing Lucifer's mind when he was curious, the queen stayed put with a huff. Maybe the reward would be worth it, depending on which two were staying there. 

__________

When he woke up, the familiar red sky greeted him. He thought it all a dream. Seeing the tiny flakes fall and feeling a warmth curled on top of him disproved this. Recalling how he'd been alone just last morning, and many previous mornings at that, he was immediately thankful. The ever-present hole had disappeared, displaced with contentment. 

He observed the sky, idly using a free hand to stroke the sleeping angel's hair. As they purred and snuggled into him even more, he looked over; their eyes were still closed, but he knew they were awake. Part of him was always scared of such closeness, yet it was resisted so strongly in remembrance of the day they shared. There was no reason to be uncomfortable. Angel wouldn't hurt him. 

"Good morning." 

Alastor said softly, the subtle movements over him indicating their consciousness. Seeing those lips curve into a smile, he smiled as well. As they looked up, tilting their head to face him, his breath was taken; the serenity was overwhelming. He hadn't stopped stroking, his fingers moving from hair to the spider's cheek. As if he holding glass, the motion was smooth and relaxed. 

"Good morning."

Angel repeated, looking almost hypnotized. Under the same feeling of surprise, questioning reality, he leaned his head onto that hand that caressed him so lovingly. He remembered how they'd slept face to face, but it still surprised him how he was allowed to be right on top of him while being pet in such a manner.

It wasn't condescending; it was soft and innocent. So careful and fragile in a way he'd never been treated. He _loved_ it. Leaning up, he took the hand, guiding it. 

"Adorable." 

"No. You." Angel countered. 

"Oh, _please._ " 

Scooching to place his back against the headboard, Alastor let go only to scoop Angel up, placing them onto his lap. Making sure the blanket was wrapped around tightly, shadows aiding, he held on with security. 

"I could get used to this, Al...'" 

"Well, do so. I don't plan on letting go." 

At this, the spider covered his face. The deer chortled at such a reaction, kissing over the shielding hands. 

"What's wrong, mon ange? You can dish it, but can't handle it?" 

"Gimme a break. I don't get real compliments like that from anyone, is all." 

Nuzzling through the guard, he placed his forehead against the others'. 

"Well, you should. I'll be happy to let you know I appreciate you every day... starting now." 

Angel only realized now how peculiar the situation was. Hadn't Alastor said the other night that this was just for warmth? Though the closeness could be attributed to such, it was rather... caring. He didn't dare to bring it up, not wanting to risk everything ending if he mentioned it. 

"This storm... blizzard." 

"What of it?" Alastor asked.

Leaning back to allow space, Angel denied it, tucking his head under Alastor's chin. 

"How long is it going to last? Did the news say anything?" 

"I'm not sure. I don't believe they had an approximation, considering it's such a phenomenon."

"I see." 

Angel turned his body towards the city. Seeing those red buildings, seemingly recovering overnight, his heart ached with fear. Snowfall was still present, but not at the rapid rate as last night; not at the rate he desired.

Sensing the shift of behavior from Angel, Alastor loosened his arms. 

"Is something wrong? I'm sorry for grabbing you. It was warm, and..."

"No! That's not the problem at all." 

Returning for a quick hug, he squeezed. 

"Then, what's the issue?" Alastor asked, still worried. 

With a slow blink and a perky smile, Angel got up, shaking his head and heading to the living room. 

"I think I've just gotta freshen up. Think I'll take a shower... be right back!"

Left puzzled, Alastor made no mind of it, chalking it up to the awkwardness of their newly formed relation. They had suddenly become friends, and past that. What would they even call that? Best friends? Was it even appropriate for best friends to be that close? 

Hearing the shower start running, he stood up, stretching his arms out, then putting on some slippers. 

"I'll get some coffee for the both of us."

Setting alight the fireplace with a snap of his fingers, he was just about to head out when a loud ringing clattered. It coming from beside the bed, he looked at the table and hadn't cared to observe the phone on it. 

'It's still functioning? Could it be from downstairs?' 

Picking up the golden handle, he was expecting Charlie's voice. Perhaps someone had seen what had become of the room and ratted them out, complaining that everyone should have gotten an upgrade.

"Good morrow, Alastor!" 

"Good morning, erm... Husk? You sound rather high pitched." 

"Ohohoho! No, no. It's Lucifer." 

Alastor blanched at the phone and nearly dropped it. Managing to catch it before it hit the floor, he brought it to his ear once again, gripping it with both hands.

"King Lucifer?"

"There is no need for formal addressing, Radio Demon. Just Lucifer will do."

"Lucifer. To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

Then, it hit him. He'd used the same room Lucifer and Lilith had from long ago, but it was just that: long ago. Would the king take offense to such casual rental? Even in its previously abandoned state?

"Well, you see, I've been told that you've been using me and my darling's room!" 

"I... yes. I did." 

"I see! Not to worry. I'm not opposed to it at all! We left it, it was forgotten, and it was meant to be destroyed! It's good to hear that it's being put to good use. Actually-- do you mind if I come over there?" 

Alastor was relieved to hear there'd be no consequences, nodding to himself. So much hitting him at the same time, he failed to answer right away. 

"No, of course not." 

A portal opening right beside him, he didn't expect a literal visit immediately. Stepping out of a green and black spiral, Lucifer appeared right before Alastor. 

"Hello!" 

"OH! My apologies, I didn't expect..." 

The deer stood up, his attire not fit for the situation, but a hand swiftly grabbed his. Point blank, the king smiled sweetly, forehead to forehead with the overlord.

"No. Keep the robe on. It's quite _sexy._ "

"Oh... I..." 

Letting go, Lucifer transitioned away as if nothing happened, looking around the bed area, then going to the living room. 

"My, it's just like I remember! Did you make any changes?" 

In a blushing mess, he followed after, rushing with the blitz of emotions. 

"No. It's... it's quite the suite."

"Indeed! Lilith made most of the design choices. Oh, it is so nice to see everything again. The memories fade, but the heart remembers..." 

Turning around, one elbow resting on a hand, Lucifer met eyes with Alastor.

How should he present the idea? It wasn't that the poor deer had a choice, but he didn't want to scare him either. There'd be no consequences either way, but Lucifer knew he was emanating a threat of presence, and the Radio Demon was on the backfoot; the ruler was at an advantage. 

"Anyways. The room is yours. But I expect a certain payment." 

"Of course. But, what can I give to someone who already possesses everything?" 

"Nothing of traditional value, obviously. I have but one thing in mind." Lucifer placed a finger on his lips, walking over close. 

Alastor leaned back slightly in response, still not knowing what to expect. He'd had several encounters with the ruler of Hell, said ruler sometimes needing to intervene between overlords and deals. Alastor found him quite likable from what he saw. Never was there a firm read, however, on the authentic feelings and intentions Lucifer had.

"Tell me. Have you done any research on the origins of this room?" 

"A little. I know it was a very much sought after suite, and you lent it to higher-ranking demons. I only read an old brochure left behind." 

Remembering where he placed it in his room, Alastor conjured the dusty, nearly shredded booklet. Turning the page, he presented it, Lucifer taking it.

"So you're aware of what they paid with?" 

The king already knew the answer. The section about the costs was burned off. In this case, that proved favorable. No doubt Alastor would have had second doubts about sharing the room if he knew. 

'Oh, you silly fawn.'

"I am not." 

"Mm. Well, this may be a little shocking to you then, but..." 

Alastor couldn't imagine how bad the price could be. He didn't lack in any sort of funding, and as far as he was aware, there weren't any contracts involved with the room. 

"The cost is sex~." Lucifer sang, an essence of amazement and wonder to the last word as if saying it alone gave him pleasure. 

"Sex?" 

"Yes. Sex! Now get on the couch and bend over."

The deer's eyes widened, and static wailed loudly in distress. Falling over as Lucifer feinted a single step, the suited demon guffawed. 

"Ohohoho! No, no! That's not it. I'm just playing you!" 

"You... you certainly got me." Alastor nervously laughed along. 

"But, seriously. I've my eyes all around this room." 

Crouching down, Lucifer placed his elbows on his knees, then his hands on his cheeks. 

"Whoever rents this room usually does so with the intent of lovemaking. Did you not see the hearts on the doors?" 

"I did, but I didn't think it meant..."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I am ruler of this land, and I demand you pay the same cost everyone else has! Lilith and I aren't afraid to say we delve into this type of activity with utmost gratification. It's quite interesting to see how demons, all shapes, sizes, and species... _get it on_." 

Ending his words in the same singing manner as before, he stood right back up, visible tremors of delight as he moaned into the air. 

"So! Long story short, make love to Angel Dust, Radio Demon! I know you're staying with him. I watched last night's recordings, and they were just... mwah! Adorable! Make it public, won't you? Hell ought to have some good news after all these frozen nights!"

Opening a portal, it was clear he was about to leave. Alastor stood up, still horribly dizzied with the trainwreck unloaded on him. 

"What do you mean make love? I've never--! I don't even know if I love...!" Alastor struggled to finish, still processing everything that was happening. 

Lucifer had been on his way out and turned his head at that word. Love. Humming, he rocked between revealing the truth or letting the overlord figure it out. Of course, the latter was far more interesting. Lips slowly curving up in finality, he turned back one last time.

"Remember this, Radio Demon: this room doesn't deal in lies. Now be a good little bambi, or I'll come back and fuck you myself."

Cackling at the predictable reaction of horror and embarrassment, he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. 

"I'm juuuust kidding! _Kind of._ Oh! And, don't worry-- I'll keep the tapes private. Just for me and the wife's entertainment. Now, I must take my leave. Fareweeeell!" 

With a zip, the zany ruler was gone. Left behind on the floor, Alastor sat for a while, staring right at the spot Lucifer was once in. Letting it all sink in, he was at first panicked, relieved, then panicked once more.

'Long story short, make love to Angel Dust, Radio Demon!' The words rang in his ears. 

The sound of the shower stopping alerted him, and he looked at the door to the bathroom. As it swung open, he stood up, eager to take a hot shower of his own. 

"Alright, I'm all done with the shower-- oof!" 

"Oh, so...rry." 

Running face-first into Angel, he shrugged it off, annoyed he'd forgotten someone was still inside. Looking at his hands, partially hidden in fur, he looked at the heart shape that he'd blocked. Then, he looked up at a blank, red-faced Angel. 

"...Al'?" 

"I... I..."

Angel blinked. 

"You... you okay?" 

"I'm going to... take a shower." 

"...alright, Al.'" 

Slowly removing his hands and blinking right back, he watched as Angel stepped out of the way and moved past. Closing the door quietly and locking it, it was only then he began hyperventilating. Jumping into the shower and twisting the knob, the water rained onto him. Slapping his hands onto his face, he silently screamed in his mind. Alastor could only hope the walls could contain the static of pure humiliation. 

* * *

"Morning, guys." Charlie greeted the group that had woken up far before she had, rubbing her eyes. 

Given a coffee by Vaggie, she barely clung to the mug before letting her magic do the work, still groggy from the uncomfortable rest on the couch. 

"Morning, Char.'"

"Morning." 

"There is no time to be tired, everyone! No time whatsoever!" Niffty cut in right after Husk's words, her joyful, spirited voice making it clear she was the only one who'd gotten a decent amount of sleep; or at least, she was too thrilled to feel tired. 

Bouncing, she squeezed one of Husk's arms will all her strength and giggled, the former's eyes still closed as he just enjoyed his joe. 

"Don't tell me... all of you are still betting on Alastor and Angel doing something." She groaned, remembering the other factor to her sleeplessness.

"We're not betting. This is sure as shooting." 

"Please, Husk. Alastor hates Angel with a passion." Vaggie said confidently, adding whipped cream on top of her drink and taking a sip. 

"You haven't known Al' as long as I have. I'm almost positive he doesn't hate him." 

"The Radio Demon is all about class, and Angel is... well, Angel." 

"And I'm just a drunk bastard who happens to be decent at shooting and gambling. He's smart. Sees things in demons that others don't." 

"I don't think he hates Angel. But I don't think they're friends either." Charlie admitted. 

"Alright. So it's two to two. Taking all bets, taking allllll bets!" Vaggie clamored, knocking the table. 

"Eleven quid on love! Loooove!" 

"Quid?" 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Ahh, crap. Is the heating messing up again?" The princess approached the vent and listened, but a repetition of the noise came from the window. 

All of them looking towards the glass, it was hard to make out the fine details, the snow blocking the normally full view of the street. Shadows could be seen, though. 

"Who the fuck?" 

"Oooh! It's... Cherri! Wait, Cherri doesn't have a hat." 

"Maybe it's the package I ordered?" Vaggie suggested. 

"That'd be nice, but last I heard, the postal service isn't sending employees out in the cold," Charlie was shocked at her own words. "Those are some _surprisingly_ good ethics." 

"Damn. Then, who are...?" 

The moth approached the window quietly, and the others did. Two silhouettes chattered in the reflection, and after a moment of disagreeing, the slightly taller one began to wipe at the snow out of the way. 

"Ugh, if all of you are wondering, just open the front door." 

"Husk! Don't open that door!" 

"...what?" 

"The heating is too precious!" Vaggie answered first. 

"Well, there's that, and we don't have Alastor in case things go sideways?" 

"Oh, please. You act as if Vaggie and I can't-- you're the damn princess. Just use your magic." 

"Sure, but Alastor has a way of avoiding bloodbath... you know. Scary static thingies?" Charlie pressed her pointers together. 

"Avoiding?" Husk raised an eye at that, rolling his eyes and going to the front. "Anyways, they don't seem to be leaving. I'm checking it out." 

"I'm coming with!" 

As Niffty jumped onto his shoulder, they were off, the other two demonesses trailing in interest. As he grabbed the handles and attempted to yank, he found great difficulty so. Grunting a few times, using his full weight, he turned to the spectators behind him. 

"A little help, please? "

Commotion on the other side signaled the ones outside were waiting. With the combined forces, a lengthy struggle resulted in the gate opening, winds seeping in like creeping death, along with a sizeable portion of snow getting on the floor. 

"Hellooo? Who's there?" Charlie called, the first to get up from the fallen pile of hotel residents. 

"We tried warning you not to open the door so quickly." 

"I don't think televisions are meant to be this cold. May we please come in?" 

Peeking in, the demons revealed themselves, only able to stick their heads in. The two's reputation spoke for themselves, and all of them knew just who they were dealing with. 

"Holy SHIT! Do not let them in!" Vaggie yelled, pointing accusingly. "It's that slimebag Angel used to date! And... and the DVD player!" 

Valentino and Vox looked at each other, both annoyed with their descriptions. 

"We're just visiting. We don't intend on staying long unless you have rooms available." 

"We do!" Niffty buzzed.

"We _don't._ " Vaggie hissed. 

"Pretty sure we do," Husk added, but being a recipient to a killing glare, he continued. "But, uh, only to those who wanna be redeemed and all that nonsense." 

_Ding!_

"Gooooood morning, everyone!" Angel's voice pierced the silence as he pranced a beeline to his personalized pink coffee mug, not even noticing everyone at the front door. 

"Oh, Angel! How was your sleep?!" Niffty sped around to his side, giddy. 

"Whoaaa, slow down, babe." 

Spinning in some cream and sugar as he looked around, no one in sight, he blinked.

"It was nice. Real nice. 

"Really?!" 

"Yeah, I did," He nearly laughed, the joyfulness coming out of nowhere to him. "Anyways, where is everyone?"

"Over heeeeere!" 

Waving with a single hand and leaning over, the princess was grinning widely. Tripping into frame was Husk and Vaggie, the latter's arms crossed, pretending not to care.

Still peeking through the doors, the two overlords observed the spectacle, suddenly forgotten. 

"Uh. Should we come in?" Vox inquired rhetorically. 

"I'm done standing out in the cold. I'll fucking die!" Valentino trampled through the snow and forced himself through the open crack, unable to fit entirely with his frame. 

"O... kay." Angel tilted his head, not knowing what to make of everything. 

"Where's Alastor?!" 

Grabbing the spider by the shoulders, the youngest of them all forced him to look at her eye to eye, grin ear to ear. 

"He's... taking a shower."

"AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" 

Patting the lady on the head, he blushed lightly, turning his head to take a drink. 

"I heard the shower running." 

"Were you in his room, 'cause-- mphhff mmff mmm-mmm!" 

Husk covered her mouth before she could continue, carrying her away. 

"Sorry. She's a bit hyper. Drank three mugs." 

Taking Niffty to another corner of the room as Charlie and Vaggie took over with small talk, he whispered. 

"Don't freak him out! If anything's up, Al's not going to want it to get out," The cat scolded, "It'll become obvious once he's down here. But judging from that reaction you got earlier..." 

"Mmmmppphh!" Niffty squeaked, waving her hands in excitement. 

"Now cool it, okay? I'm gonna let go now..." 

"Ahem." 

Placing an arm on the wall and crossing one leg over the other, Valentino offered the purest smile he could. In return, he only got blankness and worry. The only reaction that mattered to him, of course, was...

"Angel."

"Val.'" 

"I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"Then don't." 

Valentino opened his mouth, only to say nothing. Nodding slowly, he looked at Vox, who offered a shrug. 

"I meant that I won't. There's just one thing we need to get out of the way." 

"Did someone say trouble?" 

Hearing that echoey voice beside him, he exhaled, somewhat relieved to hear it. In that classic red suit, arms behind his back, Alastor walked past them, taking a seat next to Angel. He wasn't unaware of the relationship between his companion and the one overlord and decided it'd be best to sit there, perhaps as a means of comfort. 

"Radio Demon."

"Ah, so you finally show up. I would've texted you, but you still refuse to use a cell... even after I've given you one!" Vox chastised. 

"You don't need another way to stalk me, old friend." 

"Don't flatter yourself!" The TV Demon's screen showed hints of red at the comment. "Besides, we're not here for you, as much as I'm sure Val' would take a pass at you." 

Ignoring that, Valentino continued. 

"So, as I was saying... I just need Angel to sign this." 

Alastor's eyes shot to the overlord at that, barely restraining a break in reality. The last thing they needed was a fight in the hotel. Keeping his cool, he glanced at the others, remaining tense. 

"Are you two not going to sit down and enjoy a coffee with us first?" 

"The princess, and her..." Vox looked at Vaggie, the demoness still fuming. "...partner, doesn't seem very keen on keeping us." 

"No shit, we don't!" 

Alastor looked at Charlie with some plead, and her lips twisted in doubt. 

"No, it's okay. As long as there really isn't any trouble." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long. Holidays and all. Hopefully didn't disappoint.


End file.
